


Adrenaline

by HotGoatCheese



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/pseuds/HotGoatCheese
Summary: Rose was the best warrior in King Cole's army, but she had to have had firsts. Of course, she also had to have handled them brilliantly.





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shulta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulta/gifts).

> not very whump-ey, I'm afraid. I'm too tired and Original Flavor Rose is too badass to suffer properly. My apologies.

Rose knew as well as any green recruit going into their first battle that there are things you learn in live combat that training can never teach you. She had some notion that functioning with a wound was foremost among them, but she hadn't realized quite to what degree until she was doing it. 

It was a hell of a lot easier than she expected. 

"Captain Merryweather," she called, one hand resting on her side, where an ache radiated through her body like a pulled muscle. She knew from the warm wetness against her hand it was worse than that. "Squads A, C, and D are all more than halfway through their battery packs. Squad B is almost completely out of ammo. Spaceport shields are holding." 

"Private, are you -" 

"I'm fine, I need orders." Rose snapped. 

The Captain softened and Roses scowl deepened. "Rose..." she started. 

This is why you don't go into service with lifelong mentors. "Orders or a bed." Rose barked. Than she smirked "...and I think we're fresh out of beds, Captain." 

Merryweather smiled for a fraction of a moment, then her face hardened. "Has your team located any of the shield generators?" 

"One." Rose responded. .Merryweather nodded. "Take the explosives." she said after a moment. Then "I'll order Squad B to cease fire and relocate to the area covered by the generator you found, they can concentrate their fire there as soon as you've taken it out and the others will join them once it's down." 

"Yes, Sir!".Roses' team blew the generator. Merryweather's strategy worked perfectly, and the space port fell in a matter of hours. 

Ten minutes after the battle ended, Rose was rushed to the medical encampment a few kilometers back for proper bandaging and a rush blood transfusion. As the adrenaline properly wore off and exhaustion took her, she was still grinning. 

Looking up at the doctor treating her, she breathed "Fuck, that was brilliant," before succumbing to the rest she so desperately needed. 


End file.
